ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice (Victorian England)
This article is about the character from Victorian England. For the other Alice, see here. Alice is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She is portrayed by Sophie Lowe, and her younger self is portrayed by Millie Bobby Brown. Her gallery is here. Biography Background As a child, Alice follows the White Rabbit down a rabbit-hole that leads to Wonderland. She stays there for a while as she curiously explores the realm. When she returns to her home in Victorian England, her father Edwin is shocked to see her back, thinking that she was dead. Alice finds out that her father thinks that she is insane, and so she returns to Wonderland a second time as a teenager to find proof. After stealing a weeping willow flower from the Queen of Hearts, she wrongfully accuses Alice of murder and has the Knave of Hearts go after Alice so that she can be executed. However, Alice manages to win the Knave's trust by getting back his disembodied heart from the Queen of Hearts' vault, and the two become allies. Alice and the Knave return to the Queen's maze, where Alice manages to kidnap the White Rabbit from the Queen of Hearts' guards, before escaping by eating a piece of Magic Mushroom and shrinking. Hiding, she then comes across a bottle and goes inside it, where she meets a genie named Cyrus. They have many adventures together, and eventually they fall in love. They are standing at a cliff above the Boiling Sea when Cyrus proposes to Alice. Alice accepts, but they are interrupted by the Red Queen. After a brief battle between Alice, Cyrus and the Red Queen's soldiers, the Red Queen then magically throws Cyrus off the cliff, apparently murdering him. Distraught, Alice eventually returns home to her father, but this time she is sent to an asylum where they plan to perform a procedure on her that will take away her memories of Wonderland. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Alice nearly goes through with the procedure — which involves large drills and knives — until the Knave and the White Rabbit arrive and tell Alice that Cyrus is, in fact, still alive. Alice escapes the asylum with them and returns to Wonderland a third time. She discovers that a sorcerer named Jafar is after all three genies and had actually planned Cyrus' "death" (which was Cyrus falling off the cliff but being caught by Jafar's flying carpet). Jafar wants all three genies because, with them, he can break the laws of magic. Alice, along with the Knave, go looking for Cyrus. When they eventually reunite, Jafar sends a storm after them with the intentions of killing the Red Queen, who has allied herself with Alice, Cyrus and the Knave, but the Red Queen blocks the storm's attacks and the lightning hits the Knave instead. Due to several magical loopholes, Cyrus becomes human but the Knave becomes a genie. Jafar manages to obtain him, but discovers that he doesn't have a heart and so the spell which allows one to change the laws of magic does not work. However, he manages to possess the heart and puts it back inside the Knave, now able to change the laws of magic. Alice and Cyrus stay in Wonderland, and plan on fighting Jafar and protecting Wonderland from his rule. Alice manages to lead an army against Jafar, but most of the army is killed by Jafar's undead army. Alice, Cyrus and Jafar all arrive at the Well of Wonders after Cyrus' mother Amara dies, and turns into water. Jafar magically freezes Alice and prevents the water from returning to the Well, asking her what she is going to do in order to defeat him, in which Alice replies that she will do nothing, as Jafar hadn't stolen water from Alice, he had stolen it from the Guardian of the Water. At that moment, the Guardian appears and after claiming that Jafar has stolen the water for his own desires, he shall now serve the desires of others. She turns Jafar into a genie, and locks him in a genie bottle, which then disappears. The war is won, and Alice and Cyrus go back to England, where they finally get married. That night, Alice says goodbye to Will and Anastasia who return to Wonderland with the White Rabbit and his wife, and welcomes her new life with Cyrus. She and Cyrus have a daughter together, and Alice writes a book based on her time in Wonderland. Her daughter suggests that the book is called Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, before Cyrus arrives and they all have a tea-party together, living happily ever after. Family/Relationships *'Edwin' (father) *'Alice's mother' (deceased) *'Sarah' (step-mother) *'Millie' (half-sister) *'Cyrus' (husband) *'Amara' (deceased mother-in-law) *'Taj' (brother-in-law) *'Rafi' (brother-in-law) *'Unnamed female' (daughter) Status: Alive Trivia *She is based on Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. Appearances *'W,' E01: "Down the Rabbit Hole" *'W, E02:' "Trust Me" *'W,' E03: "Forget Me Not" *'W,' E04: "The Serpent" *'W, E05:' "Heart of Stone" *'W, E06:' "Who's Alice?" *'W, E07:' "Bad Blood" *'W,' E08: "Home" *'W, E09:' "Nothing to Fear" *'W, E10:' "Dirty Little Secrets" *'W, E11:' "Heart of the Matter" *'W, E12:' "To Catch a Thief" *'W, E13:' "And They Lived..." Category:Characters Category:Victorian England characters Category:Wonderland characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Category:Through the Looking-Glass